My life as Kim Brewer
by Kicklove2748
Summary: Kim and Jack just got back from their honeymoon! They are decorating their new home, and jumping into life with each-other. Will there be a suprise on the way? Will tragedy strike? Find out in, "My life as Kim Brewer."
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know that I keep adding more stories, but I can't find one that I really like. I hope that this one turns out better then the other ones. I AM PUTTING ALL OTHER STORIES OF MINE ON HATUIS. I will continue them at one point. But right now I am aiming for this one to be about 30 chapters long. I will post every couple of days, but we are in the middle of the school year, and I have alot of work. I am taking a highschool credit class in middle school, and thats hard. Plus, I am going to highschool next year. But, I hope that I can finish this story. I would love to. But, enough about me. Here's my new Kick story y'all. **

**One more thing: I CANT WAIT FOR APRIL 1!**

**Any Disclaimers: I own story line, but I do not own Kickin' It or anything with an astric (*) beside of it!**

_Introduction: Kim and Jack just got back from their honeymoon! They are decorating their new home, and jumping into life with each-other. Will there be a suprise on the way? Will tragedy strike? Find out in, "My life as Kim Brewer."_

* * *

Chapter 1: Hey!

* * *

Hello, I am Kimberly Anne Brewer! Suprised to see that name? Yeah... No one is. I was, but everyone else expected this. I got engaged in November of 2012, and I got married in July of 2013 to my wonderful husband Jack Brewer. He is tall and muscular with longish brown hair. He has chocolate brown eyes. We met through karate in middle school when he moved to Seaford in 8th grade, we started dating our senior year. We went to the same college along with; Julie, Milton, Grace, Jerry, Mika, and Eddie. The girls all dormed together and the boys all dormed together. I got my interior design degree. Jack got a degree in law, so he is a lawyer. Milton is a brain surgeon, and Julie is a pediatric doctor. Grace is a marine biologist, and Jerry is a dance instructor at a big time dance school. Eddie is a chef with his own resturant, and Mika manages a hotel. We found a city that we can all work in and stay together; Malibu, California. It is exactly 80 miles away from Seaford, so we can all see our parents and Rudy. Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I all did karate together for 8 years, and Grace and I cheered together since birth. Julie and I met through Milton. We all still love karate, but we have to grow up and move to the real world.

* * *

Jack and I have spent the last 2 week trying to find the right house. Today we are looking at one on the beach. We are renting a condo until we find a perfect house to buy. I woke up to my alarm blasting 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry*. I sat up in the bed. Jack had already left, and I had to look at a house to furnish in 2 hours. I walked through all of the boxes, and to the bathroom. I got in the shower, and turned the water on high. I washed my hair with Herbal Essences* shampoo and conditioner. I don't have to shave because I am high maitness and get waxed every month. I got out of the shower and tied my cheetah print robe around my body. I went to find a change of clothes. I put on a white tank-top and a flowered print skirt. I put on my big wedding ring on, and went back into my closet. I slipped on some pink wedges, grabbed my keys, phone, and walked out of the apartment. I walked up to my silver eclipse* and drove to my office.

I walked in the doors, and was greeted by my secretary, "Mrs. Brewer you have a call on line 2."

"Thanks Vanessa," I said smiling at her, and walking into my office shutting the door. I picked up the phone.

(Kim: **Bold. **Customer: _Itallics)_

**"Hello, This is Kim Crawford."**

_"Hi, I was wondering if I could get an appointment."_

**"Yeah, Sure, When."**

_"Tonight?"_

**"I can't tonight, I'm house hunting. How about tomorrow, or Wednesday?"**

_"That's fine."_

**"Okay. I will send you to my assistant Vanessa to make the appointment, just tell her tomorrow or Wednesday."**

_"Ok, Goodbye."_

I got up out of my chair and went to the lounge area, I grabbed a Coke* and an apple. I walked back to my office and went to my bookcases. I grabbed my furniture books, paint swab books, and all of the other stuff. I asked one of the guys that worked for me to load it into my car. I would have to leave in 30 minutes for my next appointment. I had 2 before I was meeting Jack for lunch. I did some paper work, until it was time to leave. I grabbed my keys, saying bye to everyone on my way out. I drove out of the parking lot and toward the house. I pulled up to the house, and looked up. It was big, and I love big projects. I walked in the house and greeted the people, I got to work.

* * *

JACK POV! (This will not happen very often!)

I smiled at the judge. I had just won another case. That means alot of money coming in. I drove to a coffee shop and walked in. I needed coffee, Kim and I are going house hunting again tonight, and I woke up at 4am. I need more coffee. Don't get me wrong, I love Kim. She is amazing, but she wants the 'perfect' house, and we won't stop looking until we find it. I hope we find it tonight. I walked back into my office and texted Kim:

(Jack - **BOLD **Kim - _Itallics)_

**Hey Kimmy, what time are you getting off?**

_I am finishing up on my last appointment. Give me 30 minutes, and I'll be done. I have to go back to the office and finish up some work. Then I am done for the day. (:_

**Okay, Loooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee yoouu.**

_3 you too._

**(;**

I will just go to her office and suprise her. I walked in to her office, and walked in. She looked up, she was suprised. I never come here. I don't like all of the women starring at me. I smirked at her and said, "Hey!"

* * *

**That's it guys! Do you like it?**

**Sorry it's not that long. :( **

**More Reveiws = More Updates.**

**Love you guys!**

**6 reviews for chapter 2? Sounds good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got the 6 reviews I wanted! I hope you like this chapter as much as you seemed to enjoy the last one! I really enjoy writing this story. It is rated T so, there might be some language, but not much. I promise. There will be no using the F word or GD. No way that will happen. I'm also not very comfortable with writing fluffy stuff. So, I'm sorry about that too! I'm gonna stop with the authors note now. I also want to apoligize about the use of Kim Crawford. It was a total typo.**

_Previously on 'My life as Kim Brewer.:_  
_I will just go to her office and suprise her. I walked in to her office, and walked in. She looked up, she was suprised. I never come here. I don't like all of the women starring at me. I smirked at her and said, "Hey!"_

* * *

Kim:  
"Uh, Hey," I said. I was taken bye suprise when Jack walked in. He never comes here. But, hey, I'm happy he came. I stood up and walked over to him. I hugged him, and pecked his lips. I walked behind him and closed the door and walked back to my desk. "What's up," I asked.  
"Just came to visit my beautiful wife," he said.  
"I thought you didn't like coming here because you don't like to be starred at," I said.  
"I don't care if its you," He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my paperwork. I just have to sign 5 more papers, then we can go to lunch. I picked up my pen and signed my neatish signature. I called Erica to come in and get them, when she came in she couldn't take her eyes off of Jack. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse and keys.  
I said, "Can we go home and change first?" He nodded grabbing my hand and walking out. I locked my office and said bye to my workers, telling them to be sure and lock up. We walked out and parted ways. I got home first, and walked in. I plopped down on the couch, I worked to hard today, but oh well, I love what I do. Jack walked in and sat beside me. He looked at me and said,  
"I saw how jealous you got when your assistant was starring at me."  
"I don't like people starring at my husband. Expecally in front of me," I said.  
"Its okay, your hot when your jealous," He replied being cocky. "Let go get dressed and go eat."  
"Ok, Carry mee," I asked in a whine. I picked me up bridal style and ran to our room. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I put on my white shorts, and a orange tank-top. My hair and make-up were already done. I walked out and Jack was gone. I guess he was already done. I found my orange sandles, and slipped them one. I walked back into the living room and Jack was sitting in the chair. He was wearing chaki shorts, and an orange v-neck, with white vans. I went behind him and started massaging his shoulders. He leaned his head back, and I bent down and Kissed him. He kissed back and pulled me on his lap. His hand sneaked around my waist and I put mine around his neck. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, and I gave it to him. He explored my mouth then started kissing my neck. My hand moved from his neck to his very, well formed abs, and I started rubbing them. He went back up to my lips and then I pulled away. "Lets go, I'm hungry," I said, getting up, and walking out.  
I got in his jeep, and put my seat-belt on. He walked out smiling and got in the car. He backed out and drove to Macados*. We got out and walked in. Once we were seated, the waitor came over. "Hi, What can I get you guys to drink," He asked.  
"Mountain Dew," Jack said.  
"Dr. Pepper," I said.  
"I'll be right back with those orders," He said turning and winking at me. I glanced at Jack who looked like he was getting ready to rip someones head off.  
"Calm down, he's not worth getting kicked out of here for," I whispered.  
"I'm fine. I just don't like people winking and my wife," He said. I grabbed his hand on top of the table and starred into his eyes. I love them, there like chocolate orbs. He squeezed mine back and the waitor came back. He looked upset when he saw us holding hands.  
"One Dr. Pepper, and One Mountain Dew. What can I get y'all to eat?" He asked.  
"Umm, how about a yankee doodle," Jack said.  
"I'll have the 12 piece Sweeet honey barbaque bonless wings," I said. He left and our food was out soon enough. When we were done Jack drove to a condo on the beach. I did not like it. We went through about 8 more before we came to a huge house.  
The outside was white with black shutters around the window. It had a big front porch, which I loved. We walked in, and looked around. It had 5 guest rooms, 4 and two half baths, a big kitchen, a large living area, 4 closets, a big hall-way, a back patio, a pool, a huge master bed and bath, a yard thats 1/2 grass 1/2 sand, and a huge balcony coming out of the master bed.  
I walked away from Jack, and out on the balcony. I looked over at the ocean. I was thinking about how Jack and I got together:  
_(Flashback)_  
_I woke up on saturday morning, and sat up in bed. Before I could get out of bed my parents came into my room and put my favorite breakfast on my lap. Chocolate Chip Waffles. There were flowers on the tray and a card. It said 'Happy Birthday baby, good luck with your compeition today!' It was then I remembered that I had karate today. I ate quickly and hopped in the shower. When I got out I walked to my closet. I put on a sundress, it was floral on the bottom and the top was pink, the sleeves were tank-top style. I walked into the bathroom, and curled my hair into perfect ringlets. I put on a small coating of foundation, and blush. I added some eye-liner, and mascara. I made sure that my eye lashes were full, and big. I walked out of the bathroom and put on some pink wedges. I grabbed my karate bag and walked downstairs. _  
_When I got downstairs, my mom put a blind- fold over my eyes. She led me down some stairs, and took the blind fold off. I couldn't believe it. It was a car. It was my dream car. A navy blue eclipse. I grinned really wide, and started laughing. I hugged my parents, and jumped in. I had to go. I drove out of my driveway and toward Jack's house. I pulled up and honked the horn. He got in, and we talked about my new car. He loved it. Soon enough we were at the dojo. I walked in. There were a lot of people there. It was intimidating. I walked up to the gang, I heard a chours of 'Happy Birthday Kim' and 'Nice Car'. I thanked them and went to the changing room to change into my gi. I walked out and watched Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy fight. We were cheering them on. Next was me, I was facing Bradley Stifford, he was tough. We bowed then fought. I ended up winning, this is perfect. I thought. I ran back to our gang and high-fived everyone. Jack hugged me which made me blush. He went to fight. He won after about 30 minutes. I ran out and hugged him, which made everyone stare. We both blushed, then we went to get ready for our congratulations dinner._  
_We walked into a really fancy restaurant, and sat down together. The order was, Rudy on the top of the table, Milton on the other end, Jerry and Eddie on one side, and Jack and I on the other. We all ate and laughed and we were all getting ready to leave when Jack pulled me back and whispered, "Let's go somewhere, I have to give you your present."_  
_"Ok," I replied. He pulled me to his car, and opened the door for me. I got in and buckled my seat belt. He got in and drove. "Where are we going?"_  
_"You'll see," He said. He pulled up to the beach. The beach where we first met. We walked down the pier and sat on the edge. He pulled out a box and handed to me. I opened it up. It was a diamond braclet. The one that I have been wanting for a long time. I almost cried, and I never cry. I hugged him, and he hugged back. I took his hand, and said, _  
_"Thanks. I love it."_  
_"I knew you would," He said back. Then out of nowhere he grabbed my face and kissed me._  
_(End of flashback)_  
I almost cried at the memory. I still have that braclet, I wore it on my wedding day. I was just looking at the ocean when Jack walked out and hugged me from behind. "What are you thinking about," He asked.  
"The moment when we got together," I said.  
"Ahh. So what do you think about the house," Jack asked.  
"I love it. Its the one. It will be perfect for when we start a family, and its just perfect," I said. He laughed and kissed me.  
"Well, I better go tell her we'll take it," I said. I nodded and walked outside to the car. He got in the car and said, "Well, you can have fun designing a new house. I signed a morgage."  
"Yay. Lets go home. Kimmy's tired," I said. He nodded and drove to the condo. We got in our pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

**I hope you loved it!**  
**10 reviews for next chapter!**


End file.
